<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bill foster dad AU bcaus i cant come up with a creative title by msross</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599865">bill foster dad AU bcaus i cant come up with a creative title</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msross/pseuds/msross'>msross</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Left 4 Dead (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Foster Dad AU, Yes that exists now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msross/pseuds/msross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill had originally never wanted to sign up for foster care, and had zero clue as to how he was thrust into it in the first place. He was not good with kids at all. And now he had three of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Overbeck &amp; Francis, Bill Overbeck &amp; Louis, Bill Overbeck &amp; Zoey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bill foster dad AU bcaus i cant come up with a creative title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269271">Left 4 Dad</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drixel/pseuds/Drixel">Drixel</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill had originally never wanted to sign up for foster care, and had zero clue as to how he was thrust into it in the first place. He was not good with kids at all. And now he had three of them. </p>
<p>But, as he held the youngest of the trio - a tiny, quiet brunette toddler, with big brown watery almond eyes and an oversized red track jacket she refused to take off - he decided that perhaps it wouldn't be so bad in the longrun.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Francis was an absolute hellspawn, that was for sure. The five-year-old seemed to wreck havoc where ever he went, whether it was purposeful or not.</p>
<p>The first incident occurred in late August. The day was well over a hundred degrees; the air conditioning was cranked all the way up, the boys were eating him out of his supply of otterpops and Zoey kept trying to crawl into the freezer (God his youngest was weird). He left for only a goddamn minute to grab some more popsicles from their garage's fridge, only to come back to a teary-eyed Louis with a fork sticking out of his calf and Francis with a smug look on his face.</p>
<p>"Goddammit, Francis."</p>
<p>The next incident happened when they were on vacation. The boys had begged him to take them to one of those waterpark resorts for almost a year by that point, and eventually he finally gave in to their whining; five hours later and they were all in their swimsuits and screaming as they slid down the various waterslides the park had. After a full day of romping and roughhousing, everyone was tuckered out and so they decided to hang out in the room. Zoey kept pounding at the door to the balcony for some odd reason, so he sent Francis to take her out there, hoping she'd lose interest in it soon, as she always did with these things. </p>
<p>A minute later and he decided to go down to the first floor to grab some dinner from the restaurant in the lobby, and returned only to see a smirking Francis holding a sobbing Zoey by her armpits over the railing. Francis didn't get to use his swimtrunks for the rest of the week.</p>
<p>There were of course a few other incidents, but that was to be expected out of Francis. Bill of course still loved him anyways.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Zoey had always loved games. Be it patty cake, or hide and seek with her brothers, the mention of playing some type of game would always make her face light up. Board games had to have always been her favorite. She would always cheat, and half the time Bill suspected she didn't even know the rules to that night's game, but she would still smile and giggle the whole way through.</p>
<p>As the boys began to get older and took an interest in video games, she became increasingly enamored with them. At first, Bill was hesitant to let her play any because most of them had included guns and she hadn't even hit age four yet; but his mind was changed the day he walked in to see his youngest kicking both of his boys's asses at some zombie shooter. He was proud of his girl.</p>
<p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhh so this was inspired by another fic i read with foster dad bill and coach and i may or may not have fell in love with it and wrote a few drabbles. i dunno if im gonna end up continuing this though</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>